Hello Darkness My Old Friend
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Le Roi a du combattre d'étranges spectres, une magie étrange et noire s'étant sur Camelot, bien des problèmes surgissent alors que le Roi et le Royaume de Camelot n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Camelot est-il en train de basculer à nouveau vers ses heures les plus sombres ?


Cette fanfiction est un cadeau d'anniversaire rédigé pour la magnifique **Clélia Kerlais** , j'espère de tout cœur que ce cadeau lui plaira. **Cléliadoudou** , joyeux anniversaire, je souhaite qu'une pluie d'amour et de joie s'abatte sans arrêt sur toi ! Love !

Je tiens à préciser que le titre de cette fanfiction, qui a pour titre la première parole de la chanson **The Sound Of Silence** **, de Simon et Garfunkel** , n'a absolument rien à voir avec ladite chanson.

* * *

 **Hello Darkness My Old Friend**

 **Chapitre 1 : D'étranges dangers**

Arthur revenait à Camelot. Il était partit en mission, avec seulement quatre hommes. Il était le seul à en être revenu. Il rentrait blessé. Une blessure superficielle, laissant tout de même une plaie béante mais peu profonde sur son torse. Une chance qu'il n'eut que cela comme blessure. En effet, la nature de sa blessure n'était nullement provoquée par une arme normale, mais par la magie.

Il avait combattu une forme de magie étrange et dévastatrice. Une magie ayant prit forme humaine. Seules quelques personnes en eurent le souvenir. Seulement, même si la pratique et la connaissance même de cette magie était encore présente dans la mémoire d'une poignée de mortels, son nom, quant à lui, s'était perdu dans les méandres de la nuit. Trois spectres étaient apparus. Les Soldats ainsi que le Roi les reconnurent. Ils savaient qu'il était presque impossible de les battre, leurs aptitudes au combat étaient bien faibles par rapport à ces spectres. Un combat rude fut engagé, à quatre contre trois.

De vaillants cris de courages aux mortels coups d'épées, il y en eu. Seulement un fut tué, au prix de la vie de trois chevaliers de Camelot. Lorsque ce monstre fut tué, et les deux autres étaient presque assommés à terre. Arthur réussit de justesse à s'échapper Ces monstres ne savaient pas que manier les armes, mais aussi la magie. Lorsqu'Arthur remonta sur son cheval pour s'enfuir, il allait commencer sa course et au même moment, de derrière, l'un de ces spectres lui lança une boule de feu. Arthur se mit au galop au plus vite, mais la boule de feu le contourna pour arriver à atteindre le torse du jeune homme.

Heureusement, le sorcier fantôme étant à moitié assommé, il n'avait pas lancé une boule de feu assez puissante pour qu'elle puisse être mortelle. Étourdi, le Roi galopa en direction du château. Il galopa le plus vite possible, sans prendre le temps de regarder derrière lui. Il se mit à penser et à réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qui pouvait le soutenir en un tel moment, à la personne qui pourrait encore le faire tenir debout en cet instant-là, à la personne qui pourrait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de réconfort après ce combat, après que ce second spectre soit tué et qu'il put rejoindre Camelot. Merlin. C'était la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ce n'était point sa propre femme, mais son serviteur.

Mais le temps n'était plus aux pensées et autres réflexions. Le spectre était complètement revenu à lui après seulement quelques instants. Il réveilla d'un coup de pied dans le ventre l'autre spectre et il se mit à courir. Il courrait à une vitesse telle qu'un cheval aurait peine à le rattraper. La course fut rude et le spectre eut presque pu rattraper Arthur lorsque qu'ils traversèrent un frêle pont n'autorisant le passage qu'à un homme ou à un cheval à la fois. Le pont était juste au-dessus d'un ravin. Arthur put passer sur le pont in extremis, pont qui se brisa sous les pieds du monstre. Le second ayant presque rattrapé le premier lorsque le pont s'effondra tomba lui aussi. Le Roi put revenir presque sain et sauf au château. Il se devait de défendre son Royaume, mais le prix de sa vie était trop lourd. Il se dirigea vers le château qui n'était pas loin. Il galopa. Il eut le temps de réfléchir en se dirigeant vers les appartements de Gaius.

« - La blessure n'a pas l'air trop grave, il va falloir une bonne nuit de sommeil, observa Gaius.

\- Merci, Gaius, vous êtes d'une aide précieuse en ces temps troublés. » fit le jeune Roi.

Arthur se releva donc mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement par la main du vieux médecin qui vint se poser sur son épaule.

« - Avez-vous pris votre décision ? demanda Gaius.

\- Oui. » se contenta de répondre le Roi.

Arthur se leva, prit son épée et ordonna à Merlin de le suivre. Tous deux allèrent dans la chambre du jeune Roi.

« - Sire, il se fait tard,vous devriez vous reposer ! fit Merlin au détour d'un couloir.

\- Suis-moi, Merlin, c'est un ordre, répondit Arthur. »

Merlin grimaça, puis continua son chemin auprès du Roi jusqu'à sa chambre silencieusement, peu désireux de savoir pour quelle faute soi-disant commise il allait essuyer un savon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements d'Arthur, la chambre était étrangement vide.

« Sire, votre femme …

\- Elle est emprisonnée suite à cette affaire. Elle a été liée à Morgane durant un temps et nul ne sait quelles funestes conséquences cela aurait-il pu avoir sur elle, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

\- Je vois … Mais pourquoi m'avoir convoqué dans vos appartements, alors ? »

Lorsque Merlin posa cette question, un lourd silence se fit soudain sentir. Une expression de désespoir mêlé à une tristesse et une détresse avec une once d'amour et de passion se dessina alors sur le visage du jeune Roi.

« Merlin, sais-tu à qui j'ai pensé en affrontant ces spectres ? demanda alors Arthur.

\- À votre femme ? rétorque le sorcier.

\- Non, à toi, répondit tout simplement le Roi. À toi et à toi seul. »

Merlin resta statique, immobile. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Arthur, la tête pleine d'interrogations et une expression faciale montrant une grande surprise. Le Roi qui pensait à lui, il devait sûrement ne pas être dans son état normal pour agir ainsi. Ce furent tout du moins les pensées de Merlin. Car Arthur, lui, avait bien d'autres pensées en tête, et il était bien déterminé à les mettre en application.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin, pourquoi tu refais cette tête d'idiot ?

\- Parce que visiblement, vous pensez à ce visage d'idiot.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que vous venez de dire.

\- Je voulais dire par là qu'en ces moments d'une extrême intensité, je pensais à la personne que j'aime le plus, c'est tout.

\- Sire, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites …

\- Si seulement tu avais raison, comment puis-je aimer un sombre idiot tel que toi ?

\- Car vous êtes encore plus idiot que moi ?

\- Je ne saurai accepter cela !

\- Comme toujours, vous refusez de voir la vérité en face !

\- La ferme, Merlin, c'est un ordre ! »

Arthur, lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, était entré dans une rage d'une rare violence et totalement incompréhensible. On voyait sur son visage qu'il était las et fatigué de tout cela, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu avec le pouvoir. Il était en recherche de repères, et il voyait déjà en Merlin un nouveau repère, un pilier pour lui. Sa dernière mission l'ayant épuisé au possible, Arthur décida de mettre de côté toute réflexion qu'il eut pu avoir durant son voyage de retour et tenta le tout pour le tout en s'approchant lentement de Merlin. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Arthur avança sa main vers la nuque de Merlin, s'en saisit et fit avancer le visage de Merlin, et l'embrassa, lentement, langoureusement. Merlin ne voulait pas continuer plus avant, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'opposer à son Roi. Il se laissa faire, ne réagissant pas, attendant la fin de ce baiser. Arthur, n'étant pas du même avis que Merlin, décida de prolonger encore et encore ce baiser qui lui semblait si doux. Lorsqu'il mit enfin un terme à ce moment langoureux, il s'avança vers l'oreille du jeune sorcier pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Tu veux bien essayer de comprendre que je t'aime ?

\- Vous êtes fou …

\- Tu ne comprends décidément jamais rien, toi ... »

Arthur voulait désormais tant de choses, tant de choses qu'il attendait de Merlin, mais à ce moment précis, ce n'était qu'un peu d'affection qu'il voulait. Qu'un tout petit peu … Il se décida à enfin bien le faire comprendre à Merlin, et s'engagea à nouveau dans un baiser langoureux, ce qui surprit Merlin qui s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir comprendre. Face à l'insistance d'Arthur, il ne savait que faire, soit répondre à ses avances, soit essayer de comprendre son Roi, mais ce qu'il entrevoyait en essayant d'aller dans cette direction lui faisait peur, très peur, même, car il était dans l'incompréhension et le rejet le plus total. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux rapports entre hommes, alors que son esprit avait déjà imaginé bien des choses auparavant. Comment cela pouvait-il être ? Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui ? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, mais aussi tant de questions dont il ne pouvait pas s'occuper pour le moment. Quoique. Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de ces questions maintenant ? Cette pensée traversa l'espace d'un instant l'esprit de Merlin, ce qui le surprit de prime abord, mais il se laissa tenter. Enfin, tenter est un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait plus d'une découverte en soit. Enfin, pour Merlin. Il s'était souvent imaginé des choses, mais cela, jamais.

Arthur sentit Merlin se laisser faire, et profita de cette occasion pour laisser jouer ses mains baladeuses, dont certains disent avoir ouïe dire que ces mains-là eurent été très actives avec la Reine. Cela fut probablement vrai durant un temps. Merlin sentit une main se poser contre son dos, ce qui laissa deviner déjà quelques intentions du Roi, enfin ce ne sont que des déductions de Merlin, et nul ne saurait en aucun cas leur accorder un quelconque crédit, mis à part l'avenir.

* * *

Sur ces quelques mots se termine ce premier chapitre, et commence le travail de votre imagination. J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, tout comme j'espère que ce texte t'aura plu à toi , **Clélia**.


End file.
